crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Knight SR-25 Burning Shot
Knight SR-25 Burning Shot is a specialized semi-automatic sniper rifle variant of Knight SR-25 that is featured in CrossFire. Overview Like the Ares variant, this weapons features a Burning Shot skin (red & yellow color schemes) with attached silencer, but the back-up sight has been replaced with a dot-sight scope above the main scope, plus a mini grenade launcher with pistol grip under the barrel. Comes with 20 rounds magazine and enhanced draw / reload speed like Knight SR-25 Ares - also, it has a new firing sound which is much quieter, making this gun ideal for sniping Ghosts from distance. Being an Anti-Zombie weapon, Knight SR-25 Burning Shot is equipped with 50 rounds mag in PvE, allowing it to pick off zombies more effective. It can also be fired no-scope with 100% accuracy, as the usual crosshair displays unlike other Sniper Rifles that usually has it hidden - also, this gun has a much faster firing speed when zoomed in, and firing no-scope is also slightly faster than in PvP mode. In addition, when the energy bar is full, pressing 1 will switch to Grenade Launcher mode, functioning similar to FAL Camo except that it can both deal massive damage against zombies as well as stunning them and slow them down. 'Advantages' Normal Mode * High accuracy. * Fast firing rate. * Fast reload time. * Light weight. * Usable backup dot-sight scope. Challenge/Defense Mode * High damage dealing. * Very high accuracy. * Visible crosshair. * Very fast firing speed. * Very high magazine capacity. * Capable to switch into Grenade Launcher mode. * Massive damage on Grenade Launcher mode * Deals DoT (Damage Over Time) on enemies in Grenade Launcher Mode 'Disadvantages' Normal Mode * Moderate damage. * Medium recoil. * Only has 1 spare magazine. Challenge/Defense Mode * Requires some time to switch into Grenade Launcher mode. * Limited grenade launcher ammunition capacity. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam ' *'CF North America' *'CF Russia' *'CF Japan' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Español' *'CF Europe' *'CF Philippines' Trivia *This is the first weapon to feature both a scope and alternate function that's independent from each other (Unlike scope + burst shot that shares the same RMB button). It's also the first weapon to feature both long range scope and dot-sight scope for CQB situations. *SR-25 Burning Shot has a modified reload animation comparing to SR-25 Ares, due to the mini grenade launcher that offset players' left arm. Instead of pulling the mag out, player characters simply eject it and place another one in (like with AT-15 Afghan). *The grenade launcher module installed into SR-25 Burning Shot is an M320 Grenade Launcher Module, which comes with a range finder sight that's switched up when using Grenade Launcher mode. * Unlike the AA-12-Buster and P90-Wild Shot, using Charge mode will not automatically reload the SR-25 Burning Shot - once 5 grenades are used up, players will go back to their original ammo count priror to the switch. This makes sense because the AA-12 Buster uses reload animation while P90-Wild Shot just replaces guns, so the mags would be refreshed in the process. *It's possible to have unlimited grenade launcher ammo by firing off 5 rounds, then immediately switch to your pistol / melee and refill at ammo station. Switch back and the ammo count will go up to 1/4 again. This process can be repeated as many time as players want. **Following 1259 patch, CF Vietnam has patched this glitch. **Also CF Vietnam patched the same glitch by using AI Bag Switch. *In CF Philippines, this gun was released along with ZA3 Mode content, instead of Fatal Canyon, and it has a 1 spare magazine just like Knight SR-25 Ares. Like M240B-Tesla, AA-12-Buster, and P90-Wild Shot, it is categorized as a specialized weapon and does not drop upon death. Gallery SR-25_BurningShot (1).png|Render SR-25_BurningShot (2).png|Side view SR25 BShot.png|HUD SR25 BShot Scope.png|Normal Scope SR25 BShot BUS.png|Backup Scope sr-25_burningshot_HUD_AI.png|HUD (PvE) sr-25_burningshot_HUD_AI_charge.png|HUD (PvE, Grenade Launcher) Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons